A weird language
by Kathrinek
Summary: Athur really doesn't get the danish language


Hey guys, I got this idea from an english guy I once meet who were honestly a bit confused over the Danish words;p I hope you like it;D please review so I can improve and simply because I like getting reviews;D

Arthur had been feeling lonely for some weeks now so he decided to visit another country. Therefore he sat down with a globe; he decided to start from an end. Canada? No it was only a month ago since his last visit. America? No way, he didn't feel like using 24/7 listening to why America was the "hero". France? Not in a million years was he going to visit that perverted frog… Germany? Maybe if it hadn't been for Prussia, so that was a no as well. Perhaps Japan? No he didn't feel like eating raw fish… He sighed he had no idea where to go. Arthur looked at the globe once again desperately hoping it would give him the answer and too his surprise he saw a tiny mark saying: Made in Denmark*. Of course! It had been a while since he'd seen Denmark except from the usual meetings, but that wasn't any surprise since they hadn't exactly had a good first impression of each other because of the whole Viking thing. And of course it the fact that Arthur had stolen the entire Danish navy hadn't really helped either, but to his defense Denmark was allied with France, if he hadn't stolen it he wouldn't be sitting here today. But perhaps they could become great friends? Arthur was willing to give it a try. He picked up his mobile phone and found Denmark's number.

"Hej du taler med Danmark"* A loud grinning voice said, and even though the only two words Arthur understood was Hej and Danmark he could hear by the voice and language it was Denmark in the other end of the line.

"Well hello there Denmark, this is Arthur calling. I've just wondered if you would mind if I came and visited you?" Arthur replied in his most polite tone.

"Yeah sure you can, when are ya coming?" Denmark asked with a thick Danish accent.

"Is it possible I can come today?" Arthur responded not wanting to be alone one more minute.

"I guess so, but right now I'm at Norges house so I'll first be there at around 19" Denmark responded.

"Well that's just perfect, I'll see you then!" Arthur replied assuming that by Norge Denmark meant Norway and hanged up. That timing was just perfect for Arthur because it would be possible to take a look at Copenhagen in his own pace. He went into his library and picked up his old copy of a Danish/English translator/traveling guide.

An hour and a half later Arthur found himself standing on Strøget. The rain was pouring down but as he was so used to it, that he didn't really care. Being curious about learning a bit of Danish Arthur looked up strøg in his translator. He surprisingly noticed that strøg* was preterit for ironing. What a strange thing naming a street Arthur thought as he continued his journey in the Danish capital. He walked past an old large building with a large sign saying "bank*" and smiled to himself thinking that there was a thing he knew what was, but just for being on the safe side he looked that up as well. To his surprise (once again) it apparently meant beating someone up. Okay he had now found out the Danes perhaps was eccentric people he had meet a lot of weird nations before but never one that had public houses to beat people up. But that didn't really come as a surprise to him when thinking of Denmark's personality. As he was starting to get bored he walked into Thorvaldsen's, a fine museum filled with the most beautiful marble statues. As he only had time to see one of the exhibitions he decided to look in his brochure, his eyes paused at the word "særudstilling"* and once again he had to find his translator. This time he was really loosing it. That just couldn't be right, according to his translator it meant "weird exhibition" what kind of marketing was it too call your exhibition weird? Maybe it was his translator that was mistaken Arthur thought and found a tall redheaded woman wearing a long brown trench coat.

"Excuse me but would you mind telling me what sær* means?" He asked the lady in a polite tone trying his best to say the mysterious Danish word correct.

She smiled at him and replied in a friendly tone "Sure It means weird"

So it was not the translator loosing it, it was the Danes…. while leaving the museum rather confused Arthur decided to go and meet up with Denmark.

On his way to Denmark's place he passed a large house with the sign "ældre boliger*" he once again found his translator thinking this time it perhaps would make any sense. It didn't. Why would someone write on a new building it was old? Arthur shook his head, he had heard many weird languages but he had never been that confused in his life. Perhaps it was a good thing Denmark was a small country….

Arthur was pleasantly surprised when he found out the building where Denmark lived had an elevator since he had been walking all day and the fact that Denmark's apartment were on the 8 floor.

Arthur walked over to the elevator and was just about to push the up button when he saw a sign saying: Gods elevator*. That was the final drop for Arthur.

"Alright that's it, I've had it with this language!" Arthur yelled, why the hell did they call it Gods elevator? Were they so selfish now?

In the mean time Denmark and Norway had stood behind Arthur watching the scenario.

"Are you alright Arthur?" Denmark asked being rather confused seeing the usual cool nation loosing it. It was usually only France and America that could make him that angry.

"I'm sorry Denmark, don't take this personal but you're just too strange for me to understand, I'll see you both at the next meeting" Arthur sighed and walked out of the building.

If he took the ferry now how long time would it take till he would be home? Arthur thought throwing the translator in a bin on his way to the harbor.

Denmark looked a bit confused at Norway

"Gad vide hvad der går ad ham?*

"Dunno, maybe it's all the tea he drinks that makes him weird …" Norway shook his head honestly a bit confused as well…

"Yeah British people must be a bit eccentric…." Denmark replied…..

Almost all globes are made in Denmark

Hej du taler med Danmark= hello you're talking to Denmark

Strøg= is preterit for ironing, but Strøget is the name of a street in Copenhagen

Bank= can mean beating someone up and a bank where you can keep your money

Sær udstilling= means weird exhibition as Arthur looked up where when you put the words together Særudstilling means special exhibition;)

Sær= is usually used for weird, but can also be used as special

Ældre boliger= does mean literally older buildings, but it's a place old people lives

Gods elevator= is an elevator you use for carrying heavy stuff where Arthur thought of it as an elevator leading to god..

Hvad går der af ham?= what's up with him?


End file.
